Simple coup de téléphone
by ketsurui-san
Summary: Sebastian s'ennuie , il décide d'appeler avec son téléphone portable un numéro au hasard . Il tombe sur notre cher comte Ciel Phantomhive ... si vous voulez en savoir plus vous n'avez qu'a jetez un coup d'oeil .
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors c'est ma première fanfiction j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira ^^'

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

Un nouveau jour commence c'est les vacances d'été. Sebastian ayant l'habitude de se lever tôt était entrain de prendre un douche froide, lui qui pensait pouvoir s'amuser pendant ces trois mois de repos il s'ennuyait à mourir …

« Mais aujourd'hui sera un jour spécial se disait-il, un sourire sadique collé sur les lèvres, se préparant pour mettre en exécution une idée démoniaque. »

Après avoir finit sa douche et sécher ses cheveux, il s'allonge sur son lit torse nue prend son téléphone, compose un numéro sans savoir à qui il pouvait appartenir, appelle et attend que le propriétaire du téléphone décroche.

Tout ce que voulait Sebastian c'était se faire une ou un nouvel ami pour pouvoir s'amuser le taquiner un peu et cela quelque soit la relation qu'il aura avec cette personne … quelqu'un décroche en disant « Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

-On dirait la voix d'un gamin de treize ou de douze ans se dit Sebastian avant de répondre Mmm pourquoi tiens tu t'en à le savoir ? Tout d'abord pourquoi tu ne te présenterais pas en premier ? Moi aussi je veux savoir à qui je m'adresse !

- Pardon, mais tant que je ne sais pas à qui je parle je ne te dirais rien, dit l'enfant coupant la parole à Sebastian un peu énervé.

- Ne te mets pas en colère mon petit, détend-toi je ne vais pas te manger tu sais … mais peut-être serais-tu le genre de gamin qui à chaque fois qu'ils entendent la voix de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, courent demander à leur parents de leur en débarrasser en leur donnant à parler à cet inconnu, il faut dire que je trouve ce comportement très pathétique …

- Grr ne t'inquiète pas je suis seul à la maison et déjà je suis toujours seul pour mes parents ils sont toujours en voyage alors…. Dit le jeune adolescent avant de ce taire comprenant qu'il venait de révéler à cette personne des informations très importantes au sujet de sa vie quotidienne, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ,murmure l'enfant en se frottant délicatement les cheveux…

- Je m'appelle Sebastian mon petit, et toi ?

- Comme si j'allais te répondre, je ne suis pas si idi…. dit l'adolescent avant d'être interrompu par Sebastian.

- Aller ne fait pas l'enfant, tu vas voir nous allons bien nous amusez …

- Mais va te faire foutre dit l'enfant énervé en raccrochant son téléphone et pas sans veuillez à le fermer en ajoutant. il ne faudrait pas que cet abruti continue à m'emmerder ( il en a du vocabulaire XD )

-Il en a du cran pour oser raccrocher comme ça … mais la partie ne fait que commencer mon petit je suis sûre que demain on va bien s'amuser fini-t-il par dire en souriant dangereusement.

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian est sorti faire les course, entrer dans un magasin, il prend un chariot sort la liste des courses et commence à chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Soudain une idée fabuleuse traverse sont esprit « pourquoi ne pas appeler le petit gamin d'hier maintenant je suis sûre qu'il attend mon appel avec impatience (oui sûrement XD) »

Sebastian sort son portable et appelle le petit adolescent histoire de le taquiner un peu … après quelque secondes quelqu'un décroche en disant « Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ! »

-Oh à ce que je vois tu as reconnu mon numéro très impressionnant, euh tout bien réfléchi non je ne vais pas te lâcher ça te dérange peut-être ?

- Oui ça me dérange grandement, répond le gosse sur un ton !

- Je te tape sur les nerfs ? dit Sebastian en s'empêchant d'étouffer de rire.

- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte maintenant ? Non mais tu me soules crie l'enfant.

Sebastian se retourne et va voir le rayon à côté il n'a pas rêvé il a bien entendu l'écho de la voix de cet adolescent « Par hasard est ce que ce jeune gamin serait juste ici ? se demande Sebastian »

-Ah à ce que je vois tu t'es enfin décider à te taire ! dit le jeune enfant.

- Dit j'ai quelques questions pour toi, ajoute Sebastian, est ce que tu es entrain de faire tes courses ?

- C-co-comment le sais tu ? demande l'enfant ne comprenant pas comment ce Sebastian a pu le deviner.

- Et aussi, soupire Sebastian tu as les cheveux bleu/gris c'est ça ? et tu es dans le rayon ménage n'est ce pas ?

-Hein ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Comment ce fais t-il que tu saches tout ça ? Dit l'enfant effrayé.

- Derrière-toi dit Sebastian en affichant un sourire moqueur…

Voila alors, vous avez aimé ? Si oui alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews cela me fera très plaisir … Mais au cas où vous n'avez pas aimé vous n'avez qu'a me dire ce que je dois améliorer et pour les fautes d'orthographes je m'excuse en avance … Bon pour le second chapitre, il sera publié le samedi prochain enfin je pense ^^' sinon merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce grand retard … ses derniers temps je suis un peu trop débordée… je n'ai donc pas pu publier la suite à l'heure… je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews ^^ ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et maintenant je vous laisse lire et à bientôt !

Chapitre 2 :

L'adolescent tourne sa tête frustré ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il voit alors un jeune homme grand de taille à la couleur de peau ivoire avec des cheveux de jais et des yeux rouges sangs il portait un t-shirt moulant noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, il regardait son cadet avec un sourire ironique collé sur ses lèvres.

C'est donc lui qui me parlait au téléphone, pense l'adolescent en ce serrant les dents, que dois-je faire m'enfuir ? Lui parler ? Non surement pas on m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler au inconnu …

« Alors qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es envouté par ma beauté exceptionnelle, se moque Sebastian.

-Oh mais de quelle beauté tu parle, dit le jeune voulant jouer le jeu de son ainé.

-Je vois que tu sais parler ! C'est bien je t'en félicite ! Je ne m'y attendais pas de la part d'un si petit gamin ! Dit sadiquement le plus grand

-M-mais tu vas te la fermer ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'ai plus grand que moi que tu peux te permettre de me sortir des trucs pareils ! Cri le cadet en colère.

-Oh je t'ai fâché mon petit enfant dit Sebastian prenant un air attendrit pour énerver encore plus l'adolescent, je m'excuse _mon petit enfant !_

- Je ne suis pas ton petit enfant et boucle-là maintenant ! Crache le plus jeune.

- Alors comment dois-je t'appelé ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Dit Sebastian reprenant un air normal.

-J-je … je m'appelle … bégaie le garçon hésitant un peu à révélé son nom à son ainé.

- Alors on a perdu sa langue ? Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger, dit Sebastian amusé.

- Je m'appelle Ciel ! Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, rétorque le plus jeune en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de dire son nom ! Et tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai 13 ans, dit Ciel sèchement.

- Ah vraiment ? Vu ta taille j'aurai plutôt dit que tu avais 8 ans dit ironiquement Sebastian.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur ma taille à ce que je sache, dit Ciel en essayant de se calmer.

- Et alors j'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je veux quand je veux dit l'ainé.

- mmh … tu ne vas dont pas me lâcher ! Dit Ciel sur un ton.

- Si, si maintenant, répond Sebastian en s'éloignant de son cadet ayant déjà fini de faire les courses.

- Euh attend rétorque Ciel après avoir grandement hésiter, je… je … est ce qu'on pourrait se … revoir ?

- Bien sur ça sera quand tu veux Ciel, dit Sebastian.

- Très bien je t'enverrai un message pour t'informer … Dit l'adolescent.

- Bien, ajoute l'ainé en souriant gentiment, alors au revoir !

- Au revoir Sebastian, murmure Ciel en voyant le plus grand s'en aller.

Dès que le jeune adolescent est rentré chez lui il s'est allongé sur son lit il se demandait pourquoi il avait dit à Sebastian qu'il voulait le revoir ? Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça ? Apprécier t-il donc être en compagnie de Sebastian ? Non c'est impossible, il n'a jamais éprouvé le sentiment d'apprécier la présence d'aucune personne … il ne peut pas … il ne peut considérer aucune personne comme étant … un ou une amie … il n'a pas d'amis et je ne veux pas en avoir... il a toujours était quelqu'un de très seul et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer... franchement ses questions commençaient à le déranger, et lui il ne trouvait aucune réponse au contraire il avait plutôt trouvé d'autre questions, il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais Ciel était très fatigué finit par s'endormir se noyant dans un lourd sommeil .

Une semaine passe sans aucun appel de la part de Sebastian. Mais ce matin Ciel décide enfin d'envoyer un message à Sebastian, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il ne le savait pas mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il prend donc son téléphone portable et envoie à son ainé : Retrouvant nous dans le café à coté du centre commercial dans 1 h (ouais j'ai rien trouvé à mettre … XD) Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone se met à vibrer c'est Sebastian il a accepté la proposition de son cadet. Pour une raison inconnu Ciel se sentait très heureux est ce dont le fait que Sebastian ait accepté son invitation qui lui fait tant plaisir ?

Bon maintenant je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça se dit il faudrait plutôt que je choisisse une tenu convenable pour ... heu ce rendez-vous ? Non mais pourquoi est ce je pense à ce genre de trucs, ce n'est pas le moment !

Ciel ouvre son armoire et se met à chercher de quoi s'habiller, il finit par trouver ce dont il a besoin. Il faut qu'il se dépêche maintenant s'il ne veut pas être en retard, il part donc laissant sa chambre en pleine pagaille.

Il voit Sebastian entrain d'attendre devant le café, il court vers lui et lui demande en haletant « je … je suis … suis-je en retard ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas tu es pile à l'heure c'est moi qui suis un peu en avance dit-il en souriant gentiment.

-Alors on y va ? demande Ciel.

-Mais avec grand plaisir mon cher dit Sebastian en lui ouvrant la porte en ajoutant à toi l'honneur.

- Merci, tu es heu … galant, dit Ciel en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh comme tu es mignon quand tu rougis, complimente Sebastian.

- M-mais arrête ne dis pas de sottises, ajoute Ciel gêné, vient on prend cette table.

- Ok, dit simplement Sebastian en souriant chaleureusement.

Les deux s'assirent donc choisissent quelque chose à boire et attendirent qu'ils soient servis. Après quelques minutes les boissons étaient posées sur leur table. Après un moment de silence Sebastian rétorqua enfin « Sommes-nous ici pour boire et après rentrer à la maison simplement ?

-On parle de quoi ? demande le plus jeune

- Je ne sais pas, mais je voudrai apprendre à mieux te connaitre, lui répond son ainé.

- heu …

- Tu habites ou ? Pas loin d'ici je suis pose puisque t'es venu à pied non ?

- Oui, j'habite dans le quartier juste à coté.

- Ah alors ça ne doit pas être très loin de chez moi je viendrai un jour te rendre visite, si tu me le permets bien sur dit Sebastian.

- Oui un jour … répond Ciel.

- Bien, dit le plus grand.

- Heu … Sebastian puis-je te poser une question ? Demande le plus jeune.

- Je t'en prie lui répond Sebastian.

- Je voulais savoir, ajoute Ciel, pourquoi tu m'as appelé la première fois.

- C'est simple je m'ennuyais je voulais seulement faire un peu passé le temps lui avoue Sebastian.

- Quel étrange manière de faire passé du temps, dit Ciel.

- J'avoue, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire, ajoute Sebastian et puis je ne le regrette pas puisque je t'ai rencontré grâce à ça…

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te connaitre, dit Ciel en souriant sincèrement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il a dit ça mais il avait vraiment eu besoin de le dire …

Après quelques minutes de cela les deux se levèrent afin de rentrer chez eux, alors Sebastian proposa à Ciel de l'accompagner chez lui afin de savoir ou il habitait exactement Ciel accepta la proposition de son ainé. Il se sentait bien en la présence de Sebastian, à la fin du compte se dit Ciel peut-être qu'il devrait enfin le considérer comme un ami ou même plus qu'un ami pense Ciel en souriant.

Ciel arrivé chez lui dit enfin à Sebastian « Heu … merci de m'avoir accompagné, j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie.

-Heureux de savoir que sa t'as fait plaisir Ciel, ajoute-t-il en affichant un sourire sincère j'espère qu'un jour nous aurons la chance de nous revoir.

-Tu peux compter la dessus Sebastian sur ce je te dis au revoir et à bientôt lui dit Ciel avant d'entrer dans sa maison.

- Oui, ajoute Sebastian, à bientôt.

Voila bon alors pour la suite j'essayerai cette fois ci de publier plus vite … mais je ne peux rien vous promettre en tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ça fait un peu longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ^^' désolé mais c'est dernier temps je suis un peu trop débordée… mais bon je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^'

Chapitre 3 :

**P.O.V Ciel : **

J'aurai bien voulu passé plus de temps avec lui, sa présence me rassure en quelque sorte …

Je le regardais s'éloigner petit à petit par la fenêtre un petit sourire un peu triste dessiné sur mes lèvre. J'avoue, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment que j'ai passé avec lui, un moment qui a mon gout a été un peu court. Je voudrai bien que la prochaine fois ça dure plus longtemps enfin s'il va y avoir une prochaine fois bien sur, et cette fois-ci c'est lui celui qui invite !

Deux semaine passe et Sebastian ne m'a ni m'a ni appelé ni envoyer de messages, je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps peut-être est il allé chercher quelqu'un d'autre avec qui faire joue-joue après tout ce n'est pas comme si on était vraiment devenu de très bon ami et puis il ne reste surement pas à penser à moi pendant toute la journée ! Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ?!

C'est sa vie après tout il a le droit de sortir avec n'importe qui il veut, par hasard aurait-il une petite amie ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne m'a pas donné de ces nouvelles pendant quinze jours sept heures et trente deux minutes … je me suis même mis à compter maintenant merde pourquoi j'agis comme ça ?! Et puis je m'enfiche je sais très bien qu'en quelque sorte je me suis attaché à ce type il y'a pas de quoi avoir honte je pense mais si par hasard ce n'était pas de l'amitié ce que je ressens là et si en fait c'était de l'amour ? C'est quoi l'amour déjà ? Et puis non je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de lui il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi et en plus c'est un homme, mais peut-être que je suis devenu homosexuel, mais qu'est ce que je raconte là ?! C'est du n'importe quoi on vient de se rencontrer on se connait encore pas bien et puis je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse autant que ça à moi je n'ai vraiment aucune chance…

La nuit tombé je pars me coucher rapidement après avoir pris un bon bain je jette un petit coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable pensant qu'il y'a des chances que Sebastian m'ait appelé ou envoyé un message pendant que je me lavais mais malheureusement y'a rien. Je prends mon portable je m'allonge sur mon lit, il fait un peu froid, je me couvre, je ferme les yeux, je serre un peu l'objet que je tiens dans les mains comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux, non c'est vraiment quelque chose de précieux car grâce à cet objet je crois que j'ai enfin connu ce que c'est que l'amour, je me sens en sécurité un petit sourire étire mes lèvres un sourire de satisfaction un sourire amoureux.

J'entends sonner je me lève de mon lit paresseusement je me demande bien qui pourrait bien venir me rendre visite de si bon matin j'ouvre la porte et là je trouve Sebastian devant moi il me regarde de la tête au pied et puis ce met à sourire ironiquement non je crois que c'est plutôt un sourire pervers …

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux d'un regard noir et je lui demande sévèrement « Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? Enlève-moi ce sourire tout de suite ! » Il me regarde intensément puis répond amusé « J'aime bien ta tenue tout simplement ! »

J'écarquille les yeux me rappelant que je ne portais qu'une simple chemise,j'étais donc devant Sebastian mi-nu, je rougis fortement j'ai vraiment honte je recule petit à petit pour après aller courir m'habiller mais quelque chose me retiens par le bras c'est Sebastian …

-Mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Lui criais-je tout en essayant de fuir mais en vain.

-Tu es vraiment mignon mon très cher Ciel, me susurre t-il dans l'oreille d'une voix suave.

- Sebas-, je suis choqué, non je suis paralysé, je tremble, je ne peux même plus parler, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive dont à la fin ?

Il s'approche de moi maintenant je recule avec difficulté je suis collé au mur maintenant je ne peux plus reculer je cherche des yeux une échappatoire mais rien. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que par hasard il va …

-Je ne peux plus résister Ciel laisse moi faire s'il te plait … me dit-il dans une voix presque suppliante me sortant de mes pensées.

Il se baisse un peu, nos visages sont si près, ils ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres… je suis perturbé je ne comprends plus

Dois-je le laisser faire ? Est-ce que c'est le bon choix ? N'est ce pas ce que je désire ? Maintenant je me sens son souffle j'ai si chaud mon cœur bat très fort je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus penser correctement, je ferme les yeux et c'est là qu'il dépose enfin ces lèvres contre les miennes, je me sens si bien, c'est comme si j'attendais ce moment depuis des siècles. Il me lèche les lèvres me fessant gémir un peu lui offrant l'accès à ma bouche je sens sa langue contre la mienne, nos langues s'entrelacent, le baiser devient langoureux, je respire bruyamment, je suis si excité, je m'accroche à sa chemise, ses lèvres son si douce si chaude. Un simple baiser peut dont me donner tant de plaisir ? Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui que j'embrasse c'est Sebastian ! Je … alors je suis vraiment amoureux de lui ? Maintenant il y'a plus de doute. Il attaque subitement ma nuque me faisant sortir de mes pensés, il me déshabille tout lentement me faisant encore et encore plus excité il le voit, bien il sourit, me couvre de baisers, je frémis sous ce contact, maintenant je suis tout nu. Il commence à lécher un téton déjà durci puis il le prend en bouche, je laisse échapper un petit cri aigu il sourit et fait subir la même à l'autre téton. Je me laisse totalement faire je n'ai plus de force je ne sais plus que gémir. Mais que suis-je entrain de faire ? Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire ? Je me fais violer ?! Mais moi je veux de l'amour avant tout ! Et s'il ne faisait ça que pour se soulager ? Non je ne dois pas penser comme ça … mais je ne peux pas me laisser faire et ma fierté alors ?

-Se-Sebastian ç-ça suffit ! … dit-je en essayant de mettre le plus de ton possible.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Ajoute t-il en affichant un sourire digne d'un diable, je n'en ai aucune envie mon cher _Ciel_.

-Lâche-moi ! C-c'est un ordre ! Criais-je en me débâtant de toutes mes forces.

-Je ne suis pas ton majordome tu sais, dit-il en caressant lentement mon sexe me faisant durcir.

-Se-Sebastian … haa … arrête … je t'en supplie … S-Sebastian ! Dis-je en gémissant n'ayant plus la force de me débattre.

Il sourit encore plus puis se baisse un peu, je comprends ce qu'il peut faire j'essaie de me dégager mais en vain, je suis exténué, je ne peux vraiment plus rien faire, je ne peux plus lutter déjà que cette position … est excitante.

-Très b-bien je suis à toi … arrivais-je à prononcer avant que Sebastian ne se baisse et avec sa langue commence à jouer avec mon gland me faisant torturer pour enfin après quelques minutes le prendre en bouche.

Je laisse échapper un cri de plaisir. Sebastian commence alors à faire des petits va et vient en allant de plus en plus vite tout en me caressant le torse lentement, je ne sais plus d'où donner de la tête.

-Se-Seba-Sebastian … j-je … je ne t-tiens plus … je … je vais … bégayais-je avant de jouir dans sa bouche.

-Délicieux me susurre t-il à l'oreille après avoir tout avalé avec gourmandise.

Je rougis encore plus à cette remarque, je suis épuisé je respire bruyamment, je m'approche de Sebastian je le vois sourire j'aime bien ce sourire un sourire qui n'est destiné qu'à moi à moi seul je l'embrasse doucement je le serre très fort contre moi je me sens en sécurité.

-Je t'aime Sebastian, rétorquais-je, je t'aime énormément.

-Moi aussi, répond t-il, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur je ne te quitterai jamais … _jamais !_

Je suis si heureux. Rien ne pourrait me faire plaisir plus que cela rien ne compte pour moi maintenant rien que Sebastian.

J'entends soudain une sonnerie. Une lumière aveuglante envahit mes yeux je les ouvre avec difficulté je constate que je suis seul dans mon lit. Mais alors ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve ? rien de plus ? Mais tout semblait si réel ! Je me sens un peu triste, et déçu j'aurais tant aimé que ça soit réel, mais bon tant pis peut-être qu'un jour ça se réalisera vraiment. Je me lève mes draps sont tout tachés. Je suis vraiment dans un pitoyable état ! J'entends encore sonner à la porte, je regarde l'heure il n'est que dix heure et demi qui me rend dont visite maintenant ?

D'après vous c'est qui qui vient rendre visite à Ciel ? XD Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^ à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! ^^' ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai absolument rien écrit.. désolée! Je tiens quand même à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ****33w33****! ^^ hmm bon voilà...un nouveau chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture ^^' et je m'excuse encore pour cet énorme retard..!**

Je pars m'habiller, pour après je change vite les draps jetant ceux qui sont sales dans mon armoire...je les laverai après. Je range un tout petit peu la maison, j'entends sonner encore une fois...Bordel non mais qui est cet être fou qui vient me déranger dès le matin?! Je soupire exaspéré puis pars ouvrir la porte.. Oh non pas elle...

-Cieeeeel! Tu m'as trooop manqué! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Oh tu es toujours aussi mignon! Crie.. ma pute de cousine en me serrant...je veux dire en m'étranglant...

-Elisa- Lizzy...lâche moi j-j'étouffe... arrivais-je à dire avec peine.

-Hum, très bien...ajoute-t-elle en me lâchant enfin, et désolé...

-ouais, ouais ok bon..et heu... que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? Répondis-je.

-Bah...je voulais te voir tu m'as vraiment trop manqué! Ça fait plus de trois semaine qu'on s'est pas vu! Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps tu viendras me rendre visite…mais tu n'es pas venu ! Dis-t-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer.

-Ah, bah pour être franc tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué...au contraire j'étais heureux de pas voir ta sale gueule...répondis-je avec honnêteté.

-Mais...Ciel...murmure-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Non je ne vais pas essayer de la consoler et je ne vais surtout pas m'excuser ! Cette sale cousine n'arrête pas de me coller depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne l'aime pas et qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs!

-Eh bien je m'en fiche! Et je vais rester ici pendant toute la journée! On va bien s'amuser ensemble Ciel~! Dis-t-elle avec un sourire dégoûtant...

Je me sens mal, je crois que je vais vomir même...non mais que veut-elle dire par là hein? Et comment ose-t-elle me parler ainsi! C'est intolérable! Que dois-je faire? La gifler? La frapper? Ou la tuer? Comment vais-je pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle?  
Soudain, j'eu une excellente idée...Elisabeth va s'en aller sans que j'ai ni à la tuer ni à la battre. Je sors mon téléphone, et tape vite " Salut! Ecoute est ce que tu peux me rendre un petit service? ...je voudrais que tu passes me voir...maintenant! C'est un peu urgent...et désolé si je te dérange !" j'envoie ce message à Sebastian. J'espère qu'il va venir! Comme ça je pourrai le voir lui parler et aussi bien sur me débarrasser de cette conne! Je soupire longuement, avant de sourire. Je vais le enfin le revoir…

-Je reste ici, je reste ici, je reste ici! Crie ma vulgaire cousine d'une voix aiguë.

-Fait ce que tu veux, je m'enfiche pas mal. Dis-je simplement.  
Après quelques minutes, j'entends sonner! C'est surement Sebastian! Je cours vite lui ouvrir la porte.

-On est pressé de m'ouvrir la porte? Je t'ai donc tant manqué que ça? dit-il moqueur.

-Non pas vraiment... ajoutais-je en souriant doucement. Elisabeth! Je sors! Criais-je.

-Elisabeth? Demande Sebastian.

-Ma cousine qui n'arrête pas de m'emmerder en espérant qu'un jour elle deviendra ma petite amie...expliquais-je simplement.

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu es assez beau...dit-il presque dans un murmure.  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je sens mes joues se réchauffer...

-Tu es tout rouges, ajoute t-il en riant, tu dois être très heureux d'entendre un si bon compliment de la part d'un si beau jeune homme comme moi!  
Il m'énerve...

- Laisse-moi rire toi un beau jeune homme?! Premièrement t'es vraiment moche et deuxièmement...la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai cru que tu devais avoir plus de 45 ans, tu fais vraiment vieux!

-Menteur, dit il en s approchant de moi tout en souriant, je suis sure qu'au fond, tu me trouves très beau et peut être même sexy!

-...non, je ne suis pas zoophile pour aimer un animal comme toi! dis-je.

-Tu sais Ciel, faut pas avoir honte d'être gay! dit-il en riant, aucun humain ne peut résister à ma beauté! Donc si t'es amoureux de moi tu peux l'avouer!

-JE NE SUIS PAS HOMOSEXUEL! ET JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE TOI! hurlais-je.

-Pas la peine de crier, je plaisantais! Dit-il en riant.

-C'est qui ce mec Ciel? Entendis-je.  
Je me retourne, ah Elisabeth...je l'avais totalement oubliée.

-Je suis son petit copain! Répond donc Sebastian me surprenant.

-HEIN?! Cria ma cousine.

-Sebastian...je n'aime pas ce genre de plaisanterie...ajoutais-je, c'est un très bon ami Lizzy c'est tout.

-Ah, dis simplement ma cousine, je vois.

-Ah et je sors me balader avec lui! Répliquais-je en souriant.

-M-Mais et moi alors?! Hurle ma cousine un peu énervée.

-Bah t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi. Lui répondis-je.

-Pff...fit-elle avant de s'en aller. Enfin!

-Tu n'es pas délicat avec elle...dit Sebastian, tu la déteste tant que ça?

-Oui, et puis je n'aime pas trop les filles...avouais-je finalement.

-Tu préfères les hommes? Me demanda t-il.

-Hum...oui en quelque sorte...Répondis-je.

-Mais alors t'es gay! Dit-il en souriant comme un idiot.

-Ouais...bon...pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits...

-T'as un petit copain? Me questionne t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Lui répondis-je.

-Mai- dit-il avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner, deux secondes, excuse-moi...

-Hum...

-Oui? Dit-il en décrochant, …c'est vrai?! Je viens tout de suite! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux avant de raccrocher.

-Heu...je peux savoir ce qui ce passe? Lui demandais-je.

-Ma petite amie est enfin de retour! Me répond t-il en souriant heureux.

-Ah...j-je vois...

-Bon! Je dois m'en aller! À bientôt Ciel! Me dit-il simplement avant de s'en aller.

-Oui...à bientôt...arrivais-je à dire la tête baissée.

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ Quand est ce que je publierai la suite? Dans quelques mois peut-être...XD en fait je n'en sais rien! Je peux très bien le faire maintenant mais la flemme...  
Sinon...n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews! ^^ et merci d'avoir lu! À bientôt peut-être!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! ^^ oui j'ai enfin écrit la suite ^^' bon cette fois ci…je vais répondre à quelques reviews ! ^^ **

**Guest : Salut ! ^^'' Je sais… j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup trop de temps avant de publié la suite :p je suis une grosse flemmarde…désolée ! XD je ne vois pas pourquoi il doit respecter une cinglée pareille ^^' oui je sais c'est un peu vulgaire mais bon… c'est à cause d'elle qu'il n'a pas pu dormir encore un tout petit peu et donc continuer son rêve…érotique u_u *sort* XD j'essaierai de faire en sorte que les prochains chapitres soit plus joyeux alors! ^^' Mais je ne peux rien te promettre ! **

**Aviva94 : heu bah heu….une grosse bêtise ? ^^' **

**Lady lisa-chan : Parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde et que je n'avais pas trop envie d'écrire peut-être… XD désolée en tout cas ! Bah voilà la suite ! un peu en retard mais bon… ^^'**

**S-Lay L : Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Oui c'est vrai…ce que dit Ciel un très vulgaire XD bon alors voilà la suite! **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^**

Il s'en va à pas pressé, il a l'air tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il va revoir sa chérie. Je ferme doucement la porte, au moins maintenant je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de devenir un jour son petit ami, je n'ai plus à me faire de fausses idées, je n'ai plus à espérer… Je me sens tellement triste et au même temps je suis si en colère, je suis incapable de d'écrire dans quelle état je suis. Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il aime quelqu'un plus que moi, je suis jaloux, mais que suis-je entrain de raconter encore? Il doit avoir des tas d'amis comme moi ! Au fond il doit se ficher pas mal se mon existence, il peut très bien se passer de ma présence contrairement à moi. Je ne lui sers à rien, je ne mérite même pas qu'il me considère comme un ami.

Je l'aime, je l'adore j'attends toujours avec impatience qu'il m'appelle ou qu'il m'envoie juste un petit message. Je ne fais que penser à lui et ce tout le temps, il occupe toujours mes pensées même pendant que je dors... Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point, je n'ai pas l'habitude de prêter tant d'attention à une personne...  
Pourquoi lui..? Pourquoi est ce que je l'aime et cela même après avoir appris qu'il est amoureux, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris de quelqu'un d'autre...? Quel idiot je fais ! En plus je continue à espérer qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de cette conne…et voilà je me mets à insulter une pauvre fille que je ne connais même pas ! Décidément je deviens de plus en plus stupide...je me demande à quoi elle pourrait bien ressembler…Elle doit être très belle, mignonne sans doute... ah, je ne le supporterai pas longtemps! Ce n'est pas à cause d'une simple fille sans doute débile et bête que je vais tout abandonné! Oui, Sebastian n'est surement pas homosexuel...mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je vais baisser les bras!...tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge, je suis faible, je n'ai plus envie d'espéré en fait…tout ce que je dis est faut…Sebastian ne m'aime et ne m'aimera jamais un point c'est tout ! J'ai envie de tout oublier, de l'oublier, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je vais donc devoir souffrir éternellement n'est ce pas? Parce que jamais alors là jamais mes sentiments seront réciproques, parce que je l'aimerai toujours, que je n'oserai pas lui avouer mes sentiments qui le dégouteront et l'écœureront sans doute.

Bon, je ne vais pas rester poster devant cette porte toute la matinée….

Je pars prendre un bain pour me détendre un peu. Ce n'est pas réussit, je ne fais que penser à lui et à rien d'autre… Je pars m'habiller après avoir finit de me laver. Je vais sortir me promener un peu, question de me changer les idées. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit avec moi...Se promener seul dans les rues ne me ressemble pas, ça fait deux heures que je marche, je devrai rentrer chez moi. Mais je n'en ai pas trop envie...Je continue ma longue promenade, je passe à côté d'un bar. Un bar, je sens d'ici l'odeur de l'alcool...je voudrais bien y jeter un coup d'œil…Non ! Il n'en est pas question! Je n'entrerai jamais dans un endroit mal fréquenté comme celui ci! Mais...c'est ce que font les gens quand ils dépriment non? Ils boivent...

J'hésite...Je ne crois et ne pense pas que boire m'aidera à l'oublier, à tourner la page. Mais, pour une raison inconnue j'ai envie d'essayer...Ah mais qu'est ce qui me prend?! Boire n'est que se pourrir la santé! Et je...mais, je me fiche pas mal de ma santé! Et personne ne s'en préoccupe! Alors...allons-y...Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en priver non ?  
J'entre, une odeur forte de moisissure règne sur l'endroit qui d'après ce que je vois n'est pas bien entretenu… des personnes bizarre me regarde d'un mauvais œil .Je n'y prête pas grande attention. Je ne resterai pas trop longtemps ici...je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire et surtout pas dans ce genre d'endroit. J'achète quelques bouteilles d'alcool, le vendeur m'écœure avec son haleine fétide à ce que je vois il est totalement soul... Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai pu en acheter sans qu'il ne me pose de question au sujet de mon âge, c'est mieux ainsi je pense. Certains homme me sourisse d'une manière assez étrange, je sors vite du bar alors qu'ils me regardent déçus. Je rentre directement à la maison, dépose mes achats sur la table du salon, me change, pars préparer le dîner pour après en manger juste un peu, je n'ai pas trop faim… Je m'installe sur l'un des canapés du salon confortablement prenant au même temps une bouteille d'alcool. Une voix inconnue m'ordonne d'arrêter mes bêtises et d'aller vite jeter toutes ces bouteilles… Mais non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Je commence à boire après avoir ouvert la télé...je sais que ce que je fais est mal...mais, je ne m'en soucie pas.

**Je sais c'est un peu trop court… ^^' je m'excuse ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Bye bye ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**S-Lay L : J'en sais rien ^^' non non XD**

**JuliaLoveKuro : Ah ^^ … je ne peux pas répondre à ta question XD tu le découvriras en lisant la suite ^^ merci !**

**Aviva94 : espèrons…XD**

**Lady lisa-chan : Salut ^^ on peut dire oui… **

**Alyas-navy : contente de l'apprendre ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Une : je l'espère aussi ^^ et merci ! **

**Death angel : OO tu parles bien de ma fic là ? OO en tout cas je suis très contente d'apprendre que t'aimes bien ! ^^ **

**Merci pour les reviews ! ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Ça fait trois semaine que j ai commencé à boire, c'est devenue l'une de mes habitudes, je dois avouer que ça me plait, ça me distrait un peu… Sebastian m'a appelé hier, je n'ai pas décroché, je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne veux pas sortir me balader avec lui ni qu'il vienne chez moi pour qu'après quelques minutes, il reçoive un coup de fil de la part de sa petite copine et qu'il s'en aille me laissant seul, ou encore que j'aille le voir pour qu'après sa petite amie débarque comme une tarée comme le faire si bien ma cousine Elisabeth et que du coup, je sois obligé de m'en aller car bien sur je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec Sebastian alors qu'il est en compagnie de sa chérie... Mais bon, si je continue de penser de cette manière, il est très probable que je ne puisse plus jamais revoir Sebastian, ce qui serait fort désagréable...

Bon j'y penserai plus tard, pour l'instant je devrai juste me relaxer tout en regardant la télé et en buvant.  
Je pars donc chercher une bouteille d'alcool, et c'est là que je me rends compte j'ai tout bu...plus d'alcool ! Merde ! Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Pff… pas grave j'irai en acheté ou mieux boire dans un bar.

Je sors vite de la maison, mon téléphone sonne, c'est Sebastian... Je décroche après un peu d'hésitation. Il veut qu'on aille se balader, j'ai refusé disant que je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant que je suis occupé. C'est mieux ainsi je pense. Je suis devant le bar, j'hésite à y entrer, ça pue comme toujours...  
Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouve assis dans un coin à boire, tout le monde me regarde d'une manière bizarre, un groupe d'hommes n'arrête pas de me scruter de me fixer, mais je ne branche pas, je continue à boire comme si de rien n'était.

Le temps passe vite, il fait nuit maintenant, je ferai mieux de rentrer. Je sors du bar, les ruelles sont sombres et mal éclairées, je me presse un peu ayant envie de rentrer le plus vite possible ne supportant pas cette sinistre atmosphère... J'entends un lourd bruit de pas résonner, je m'arrête et me retourne mais ne vois personne. Je continue de marcher inquiet. J'entends alors le bruit de pas se presser, je me mets donc à courir, maintenant j'en suis sur, quelqu'un ou un groupe de vagabonds me suit! Je me retourne encore une fois tout en continuant de courir mais ne trouve personne... Je n'aime pas ça, je sens mon cœur battre à la chamade, j'ai peur, je dois rentrer et vite! J'essaie d'accélérer…Je ne sais même pas où je suis, il fait noir je ne vois presque rien, je suis perdu, je trébuche et tombe. Je me lève avec empressement croyant voir deux ou trois personnes s'approcher de moi. Quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras, je me dégage et cours effrayé ne voulant que rentrer et ce le plus vite possible chez moi. Je suis fatigué et épuisé, mais je ne dois surtout pas m'arrêter... Quelqu'un me barre la route, j'essaie de le pousser et de m'enfuir mais il m'attrape vite m'en empêchant, je me débats essayant de le frapper tout en lui criant de me lâcher, je veux m'échapper et rentrer chez moi saint et sauf…Quelques secondes plus tard je sens un tissu un peu mouillé plaqué contre mon nez et ma bouche, je débats de toute mes forces voulant fuir…mais trop tard un court instant plus tard, mes yeux se ferment et je m'évanouie….

En me réveillant, je me retrouve ligoté… Quatre mecs sont occupés à boire et à parler autour d'une table...Que s'est t'il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici… ? Quelques secondes plus tard, tout me revint à l'esprit, c'est eux que m'ont enlevé…Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, rien de bon en tout cas, j'essaie de me libérer, l'un d'eux se tourne alors vers moi et me jette un regard noir tout en m'ordonnant de rester sage, prétendant que ça serait favorable pour moi. Mais je ne m'en soucie guère et continue d'essayer de me détacher. L'un des hommes se lève alors et me donne un coup de poing au visage tout en me criant de me calmer. Ma tête tourne, j'ai mal, j'ai du sang dans la bouche, à cette vu les hommes se mettent à rire se moquant ouvertement de moi. Mes yeux deviennent humides, et je me mets à pleurer alors que le mec qui m'a frappé sort un téléphone portable tout en soupirant, il me demande de lui dicter le numéro de mon père...je ne le connais pas...c'est ce que je lui ai répondu étant donné que c'était la vérité avant qu'il ne me donne un puissant coup de pied en plein ventre, j'ai mal...Il me hurle au visage que je devrai le lui donner avant qu'il ne perde totalement son sang froid... Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, lui donner le numéro de Sebastian, c'est le seul que j'ai en mémoire, et puis peut-être qu'il pourra me sortir de là...l'homme me crie de parler menaçant de me tuer si je ne m'exécute pas vite, après un petit moment d'hésitation je lui dicte le numéro de Sebastian espérant que celui-ci viendra me sauver…

**Voilà… ^^' j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ^^ À bientôt peut-être !**


End file.
